


Ficaday Day 18 - Pause and Coestar

by scaredykitty



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredykitty/pseuds/scaredykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coestar said one day he'd go mad, and well, he did. Coestar torturing Pause.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficaday Day 18 - Pause and Coestar

Coestar hummed as he sharpened the small dagger he was holding against the grindwheel he had set up in the corner. He could hear Pause waking up behind him. A feral look crossed his face as he heard Pause inhale sharply as he realized he was tied to the table he had been placed on.

Before Pause could even speak, Coestar stood up, standing over Pause. His grin grew wider as Pause struggled against his bindings, staring up at Coestar.

“What the fuck...” Pause said, voice trailing off as his eyes went wide. Coestar was spinning the knife around in his hand, face never changing from the grin he had. Pause swallowed slowly, looking from the knife in Coestar's hand to Coestar's face. “What happened?” he said weakly. 

Coestar frowned at that. He expected Pause to rage at him. He expected shouting, and anger.

He hadn't expected Pause to be concerned for him.

His eyes went dark as he leaned over, empty hand grabbing Pause's head, turning it so he could whisper in his ear. He dragged the knife across Pause's chest slowly, the tip barely grazing, relishing the muffled whine of pain from Pause.

“A lot of things happened, Pause. And maybe, just maybe if you beg enough, you'll survive. But it better be a good show. I choose you for your ability to scream my name, after all,” Coestar hissed into Pause's ears. He smirked as Pause squeezed his eyes shut, shivering, trying to keep from moving under the knife blade.

He let go of Pause's head, dragging the knife along Pause's stomach, watching as faint pin pricks of blood welled up where he had dragged the knife across. Pause remained silent, frustratingly so. Looking up, he saw Pause was biting his lip, eyes squeezed shut even as tears formed.

Coestar exhaled slowly before dragging the blade lower. As soon as Pause realized what Coestar was suggesting was about to happen, he started to twist in his bindings, whimpering. Coestar ran a finger along the bright red cut marks, smearing the blood across Pause's chest. The whimpers grew louder before Pause sobbed, trying and failing to ignore Coestar's fingers digging into the cuts.

“Much better Pause. But I wanted to hear you scream my name. I guess we just have to keep going,” he said with a sigh, running the blade up one of Pause's arms, pricking the pads of his fingers.

“Coestar...” Pause said faintly, so quietly Coestar could barely believe it was from Pause.

“Louder,” Coestar said before jabbing the blade deep into the palm of Pause's hands.

Pause sobbed, jerking hard in the restraints, trying to curl his hands up, trying to push the blade away as he cried. “I'm sorry for whatever happened to you Coe, please stop, please stop.”

Coestar groaned as Pause kept begging between broken sobs, dancing the knife along Pause's exposed flesh.

“We've only just started. But do keep going. It's so nice to hear you beg.”


End file.
